Juvia e Lyon (Oneshot)
by emizinhahatake
Summary: 1


Lyon e Juvia

O dia estava chuvoso. Lyon via distraidamente as gotas de chuva fazerem desenho complexos no vidro do trem. Ele não queria partir, mas aquela viagem era necessária. Para ele. Para Juvya. Precisava manter distância dela, e manter seu orgulho.

Já era tarde da noite, e aquele trem seria o ultimo daquele dia. Nem reparou para onde era seu destino, por que não importava de qualquer forma. Só queria ir para longe.

Se Juvya não o queria, ele não poderia fazer mais nada. Já havia tentado de todas as formas, mas ela nunca lhe deu uma chance.

Com um suspiro fechou os olhos, não notando quando uma pessoa sentou no banco ao seu lado.

Juvia o olhou tristemente e segurou sua mão. O toque frio fez Lyon a olhar surpreso.

\-- o que faz aqui? - ele perguntou.

\-- Gray disse a Juvia que Lyon iria partir. Juvya ficou supresa. Então Juvia quer saber para onde vai.

\-- para um lugar bem longe onde eu não possa ver seus olhares apaixonados para Gray.

Juvia balançou a cabeça, e o olhou nos olhos.

\-- Juvia não quer que você vá. - ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha- gosto de você.

\-- quero ser bem mais que um amigo, Juvia.

Juvya abaixou o rosto e se aproximou mais, o abraçando.

\-- Juvya não quer que Lyon vá para longe. Juvya quer que Lyon fique.

\-- Juvia, eu não tenho por que ficar. Por quem ficar. Eu não vou suportar mais olhar pra você, enquanto você só tem olhos para o imbecil do Gray.

O abraço de Juvia se intensificou. O Trem começou a se mover e Lyon sentiu seu coração parar quando Juvia não se moveu para sair. Ele passou os braços ao redor dela e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

\-- não estou com raiva de você, Juvia. Só quero concertar meu coração. - murmurou.

\-- Juvia pode te ajudar.

\-- não pode.

\-- Se você voltar para casa comigo, Juvia promete que vai te fazer feliz. Por favor.

\-- Juvia...

\-- por favor - ela tocou seu rosto, seus olhos brilhando levemente. - prometo.

Lyon suspirou, amando o toque de Juvia. Quantas vezes não havia desejando aquele simples toque?

Ele relaxou no assento e a puxou mais para perto de si, olhando para fora da janela do trem novamente. Sua cabeça lhe dizia que não poderia confiar em Juvia, que ela lhe fazia aquela proposta por pena. Mas seu coração pulava de alegria por ela estar lhe dando uma chance.

* (Duas horas depois)

Lyon se sentou no sofá e sorriu timidamente ao ver Juvia sentar na mesinha a sua frente. Ela lhe entregou uma caneca cheia de chocolate quente e caramelos e lhe sorriu alegremente.

\-- Gray disse que você ama chocolate quente - Juvia disse sorrindo.

Lyon se engasgou e suspirou, deixando a caneca na mesinha.

\-- disse-me que tentaria esquecer Gray, mas tudo o que faz pra mim te lembra Gray.

\-- Juvia só disse que... - ela parou de falar e abaixou a cabeça - olha, nem tudo o que Juvia faz para você me faz lembrar de Gray.

\-- sei... - disse desconfiado.

\-- Juvia jura.

Depois de a encarar longamente, Lyon balançou a cabeça e bebeu mais um gole do chocolate. Juvia se sentou ao lado dele e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Lyon, que passou os braços ao redor dela prazerosamente.

\-- Juvia esta muito feliz por saber que vai morar com Juvia.

Lyon se engasgou novamente, dessa vez com a própria saliva, e a olhou surpreso. Feliz, mas também surpreso.

\-- quer... quer que eu more com você?

\-- Juvia quer. Lyon não quer?

Lyon sorriu e a beijou. Acariciou os cabelos macios de Juvia enquanto provava o gosto doce do beijo de Juvia mais uma vez naquela madrugada.

\-- eu quero muito morar com você, Juvia. Muito - ele murmurava com a boca grudada na dela - Mas não quero apressar as coisas. Estamos namorando, mas... Porra. Quem estou tentando enganar? Estou morto de feliz por querer que eu more com você, Juvia.

Ela riu. Aquele som fez o coração de Lyon acelerar. Ele sorriu quando Juvia tocou sua bochecha e roçou um beijo rapidamente nos lábios de Lyon e o puxou para mais perto, o beijando de uma vez. Ele a empurrou levemente até que ela se deitasse no sofá, então ficou sobre ela e a encarou.

\-- ainda esta chovendo - ele comentou com a voz rouca, a olhando fixamente.

\-- sim.- ela disse meio sem ar por conta do beijo de segundos atrás.

\-- você esta triste? por que eu sei que quando esta triste, você faz chover.

Juvia segurou o tosto dele, o impedindo de desviar os olhos dos dela.

\-- Juvia esta feliz por Lyon a aceitar como namorada. Não triste. A chuva não vem de Juvia. Estamos no inverno.

Lyon abaixou o rosto e a beijou com força, segurando um gemido quando ela se remexeu em baixo de si. Travou o maxilar quando ela enroscou os dedos em seu cabelo.

\-- não me tente, Juvia. Por que eu desejo muito você.

\-- Juvia sente - ela disse risonha, os lábios inxados do beijo.

Ele iria beija-la mais uma vez, mas as batidas na porta o fez parar. Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta, a abrindo e dando de cara com Gray todo molhado.

Lyon ficou tenso.

\-- o que faz aqui, Gray?

\-- eu é que tenho que fazer essa pergunta. - Gray resmungou, olhando para dentro da casa procurando Juvia.

Lyon o impediu de entrar.

Juvia apareceu, e, surpresa, cumprimentou Gray.

\-- Gray? o que faz aqui? - ela perguntou baixo.

\-- vim ver você, claro.

Lyon o empurrou levemente quando Gray tentou passar.

\-- já que a viu, já pode ir embora.

Juvia pigarrou e segurou a mão de Lyon, o puxando mais para perto dela e dando passagem para Gray entrar.

O que não aconteceu.

\-- Vim ver se estava bem, Juvia. Há um par de hora você saiu meio chorosa quando falei que Lyon iria partir...

\-- Juvia esta bem - Juvia sorriu e levantou a mão que segurava a de Lyon, os dedos entrelaçados - ele não foi embora. Estamos bem.

\-- ah. - Gray bagunçou os cabelos, salpicando gotas no rostos do recém casal. Fingindo não se importar, Gray virou-se para ir - bem, já que esta tudo bem...

\-- esta - Lyon murmurou.

\-- espere ao menos a chuva passar, Gray - Juvia disse baixo.

\-- vou tomando banho de chuva. Estou precisando. Até mais, pessoal.

\-- até - Juvia disse.

Lyon olhou o amigo se afastar e fechou os olhos. Virou-se para Juvia e a encarou seriamente, esta que o olhava com curiosidade.

\-- você o convidou para entrar - Lyon resmungou enciumado.

\-- claro. Juvia viu ele todo molhado e...

\-- iria chama-lo para tomar chocolate quente também?

Juvia riu e revirou os olhos, o abraçando carinhosamente.

\-- Juvia gosta de te ver com ciúmes.

\-- Juvia...

\-- pare de se preocupar com Juvia. Você não tem nenhum rival no amor. Não deve se preocupar com Juvia apaixonada por outro.

O coração do grisalho falhou uma batida e então acelerou.

\-- o que disse?

\-- Juvia só gosta de você. Juvia achou que gostava de Gray,mas Juvia estava enganada. Não sei porque Juvia achou que gostava de Gray, mas eu sei porque gosto de você.

Lyon a encostou na parede e apertou a cintura dela antes de se encostar a ela.

\-- então me diga, Juvia: por que gosta de mim?

\-- por que você gosta de Juvia. Por que você se importa com Juvia. Por que você é fofo com Juvia...

\-- e você gosta de mim?

Juvia assentiu.

\-- o coração de Juvia bate muito rápido quando ver Lyon.

\-- muito rápido? - ele sussurrou a pergunta baixo no ouvido de Juvia, Distribuindo beijos no ombro e pescoço dela.

\-- muito.

\-- e o que mais?

\-- Juvia quer te abraçar sempre. E fico preocupada quando viaja.

A apertando com força em um abraço, Lyon a beijou. Não era carinhoso como das outras vezes, mas eufórico e desejoso. Necessitado. A segurou nos braços e caminhou até o sofá, onde se sentou e a deixou em seu colo. Juvia não deixou de beijar Lyon, mesmo quando ele virou um pouco o rosto para buscar ar.

Ele riu baixinho, apertando a cintura dela com firmeza.

\-- a madrugada vai ser longa - Lyon disse, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Juvia.


End file.
